


Without Even A Warning

by VSSAKJ



Series: Walt Whitman on the Tales Series [3]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSSAKJ/pseuds/VSSAKJ
Summary: All goes onward and outward, nothing collapses,And to die is different from what any one supposed, and luckier.- Walt Whitman, Song of Myself 6
Relationships: Kratos Aurion & Lloyd Irving
Series: Walt Whitman on the Tales Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131950
Kudos: 8





	Without Even A Warning

“Hey, come on, give me a chance here. It’s not like you’re my dad or anything.”

Lloyd doesn't mean anything by it, but those words bypass Kratos’s withered defenses to pierce his heart like a sword—two swords, one after another. He’d started to convince himself it had forgotten how to beat sensation through the rest of his body, and yet every time he sees Lloyd grinning and laughing and fighting and _living_ , the ache of missing courses through him in a steady rhythm.

He opens his hands, closes them. The words he wants to say die in his throat.


End file.
